


The Observer [ ONE SHOT ]

by MissIronLadyIW



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, British Actor RPF AU, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch AU - Freeform, Catfish - Freeform, F/M, Lawyer Benedict Cumberbatch, Lawyer Tom Hiddleston, Martin Freeman AU, Matt Smith AU, Psycho Bitch, Psychotic Bitch, Stalker, Stalkerish Bitch, Tom Hiddleston AU, seductress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIronLadyIW/pseuds/MissIronLadyIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SYNOPSIS:</p>
<p>Ben is a successful lawyer, who is condescending, and looks down on others who are ‘beneath’ him. Subduing people that he thinks are more superior to him. He has some sort of entitlement over people since he was young, and always found fault with people. If he had a dislike for someone, he considered them an eyesore and often found ways to ruin their reputation, in order for them to not be seen around the same room as him, or even around him.</p>
<p>Then there’s Bethany…</p>
<p>Bethany is an underachiever, who works as an admin clerk at the office to make ends meet. </p>
<p>She is what Ben would consider an ‘Eyesore’, someone beneath him, but didn’t want to get rid of her, because she is quite useful to him, due to her completing work deadlines on time and of course, being a perfect emotional punching bag.</p>
<p>But what happens when the ‘Bullied’ fights back? </p>
<p>It was only then that Ben found out; Bethany isn’t exactly what she appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observer [ ONE SHOT ]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story and some of its elements have been inspired by ‘The Mentalist’, ‘Horrible Bosses’, ‘Suits’ and a previous experience from my previous job, long long time ago. 
> 
> WARNING: Just some creepy, stalkerish stuff.
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Bethany Quill - OFC
> 
> Ben Charleston - Benedict Cumberbatch

##                                                 ** _The Observer_**

Ben eyed his secretary, Bethany scornfully, as she fidgeted whilst doing her work. Her paperwork was returned countless of times throughout the day, and what came along with it, is her boss’ stern face, and nasty remarks, which didn’t help much. Ben was not someone who shouts, but he was someone who used sharp words against her.

The printer sounded from across the room, indicating that it was ready to print.

“Is that it?” he asked.

She nodded and continued doing her work.

Ben examined the countless of paper that was printed, and after a while, felt satisfied that there was no more mistake.

There was a knock on the door, causing the both of them to snap their heads in its direction.

“Come in…” Ben said, and turned around to face his friend, and business partner, Tom. 

Tom looked at Bethany, pity was palpable in his eyes. “Beth? what are you still doing here? the company doesn’t pay you overtime.” Tom said worriedly, looking at the pile of completed work, and the other pile of uncompleted ones.

“Ben told me to finish these because you all require them tomorrow.” she said weakly.

“What?” Tom stepped in closer and checked the completed paperwork. “NO! Beth, we don’t require this tomorrow. We only require this by the end of next week.

It was then that realisation hit her. Her boss had tricked or rather coerced her into doing more work that wasn’t required until next week and it wasn’t the first time.

“Ben, how can you be so cruel?!” Tom said, confronting him.

“Tom… if I do not have her make these early, she’ll make a lot of mistakes on the week itself, and I do not have enough time to correct her work. Did you see how many mistakes she has made?” Ben said, pointing towards the pile of discarded paper.

“That’s because you’re micromanaging her. Come on-”

“If I do not micromanage her, she will keep making more mistakes.” Ben reasoned as he arranged the files accordingly. “Gosh, why do I even have to check her work, I’m not even a teacher.”

Tom sighed, and looked at Bethany who looked like she was about to cry. 

“Come on, don’t be like that, you don’t want your hardworking secretary to quit.”

“She can quit if she likes to…” Ben remarked in an aloof, yet callous tone. “ But I’m sure she is aware that she is fortunate to be given a job by us. Few companies would have the patience and time to invest in her. Especially the fact that she is a bit of incompetent.” he said, as he finished compiling the stacks of paper. “Well, I guess that’s what happens when you lack education…”

“Ben!” Tom rebuked.

_***hiccup***_ Bethany reacted upon hearing the last part. “I… I’m sorry… I need to get to the loo.” she said, as she quickly stepped out of her cubicle, and headed straight to the loo.

“Bethany… Don’t take him serio-” Tom called, but she was too fast, and was gone from the office. Tom then turned to Ben who was still indifferent. “Why must your say that?”

“I was telling the truth… I said nothing wrong.” Ben said, trying to justify his offensive remark, before walking away, and heading to the pantry. He still couldn’t exactly understand, that his own parents asked him to  employ Bethany in the first place. 

She wasn’t attractive, nor smart and sharp. In fact, He strongly reminded him of a mad scientist who lacked sleep, sometimes, ‘Hagrid’ from Harry Potter,and often, a bird’s nest, due to her hair which was often very messy and untamed, despite it being tied into a bun, which was also messy. 

Adding to that, she was a bit of a burden to him as well. She lacked education and knowledge, due to her dropping out of University. 

She was a charity case that his parents persuaded him to employ, which he somehow tried to understand, as they pitied her. But he wasn’t some charitable organisation employing incompetent workers.  However, he still kept her due to the fact that she worked hard enough, submitted before deadlines, and followed his orders without question. Other than that, she was a good emotional punching bag.

Tom shook his head, and looked at him disapprovingly. Bethany came back inside the room, her eyes, which was shielded by her glasses, were red from crying.

“Beth… go home… it’s very late. This is not Ben’s orders, it’s mine… ” Tom said, as he turned to Bethany. “And you can don’t come to work tomorrow if you want, I’m giving you a day off.”

“But-”

“I’m also your boss, and no more buts… go home and rest, and besides, you’ve worked a lot and it’s Friday tomorrow. You deserve to rest.” Tom said encouragingly.

“Th-thanks….” she said, about to burst into tears. 

                                                            ********** 

Manic Monday came fast, and Beth’s stomach churned just thinking about returning to work. 

She stared at the ceiling of her small room as if it had the solutions she needed. If only she was rich and had a good job, it wouldn’t be a struggle to come to work everyday. If she had a choice, she’d rather stay in the confines of her bedroom the whole day, she didn’t care if it was small, as long as it felt homey, comfortable, and safe.

“Ugghhh…” she struggled to sit up, and looked at the time, she quickly grabbed the towel that hung on the wall, and headed to the bathroom outside of her room, to start her daily routines.

As she walked out of the room, she saw her friend and housemate, Noelle, sitting opposite the dining table, drinking tea.

“Morning Beth…” she greeted cheerfully.

“Morning Noelle…” she greeted back sleepily. “You just came back from your shift?” Bethany inquired, referring to her friend’s job as a doctor.

“Yep… I’m going to sleep soon…” Noelle said. “Oh yes, don’t come to work looking drab, I got you something,” she added, causing her to stop her tracks.

“Noelle, I told you before, you don’t have to get me anything.”

“Nope! I must, you always come to work looking a drab, and besides, I’ll be away in a month to Kenya, and your birthday is next month.” Noelle said, referring to her upcoming medical mission to Africa.

“Noelle…” Bethany sighed, her friend is well to do enough to get her stuff, most of the time, she would lend her clothes, shoes and make-up from her large walk-in wardrobe, because Bethany didn’t have a lot of clothes, or rather ‘presentable’ clothes to wear. Noelle pitied her, but Bethany didn’t want to be pitied.

“Come on, take it as an advance birthday gift… okay?” Noelle encouraged.

“Okay, but no make-up… alright?” she said. “I don’t have much time, I need to get to work fast before my boss does.”

“It’s so early! and that asshole again?” Noelle shook her head disapprovingly.

                                                        **********

Bethany walked inside the office building happily, wearing the new set of clothes that Noelle has given her. Noelle had given her a complete set of new clothing. A new jumper, a white shirt, blue khaki trousers, loafers, a new watch strap, to replace her old, wrinkly one, and a nice backpack, for her to stop using old, wrinkly, yellowing eco bags to work.

Bethany was so touched with her friend’s generosity, that she cried. She hasn’t bought new clothes in years, as she can barely afford to buy new ones. Only a collective few were nice to her, and Noelle was one of them.

She pressed the elevator, and got inside, once the doors slid open.

“Wait!” a familiar voice said, causing her to press the ‘hold’ button of the elevator.

“Oh… Good Morning Sir…” she greeted Tom, as he rushed inside the elevator.

“Good Morning Beth… I see that you look happy today!” he exclaimed, seeing her expression.

“Ah… is it?”

“Yes! I believe your day off has helped.”

“Haha, I guess…”

“And you look… ‘sharper’, dapper rather…. ” Tom complimented. “I just can’t pinpoint, why?” he said, as he brought his fist on his chin.

“Oh… I’ve gotten new clothes…”

“Ah! no wonder! I’m glad you did, you always came looking drab to the office-”

Beth’s eye widened, and Tom realised he had said something that he should not have.

“I’m sorry Beth, I-” he said apologetically.

“It’s fine sir… I understand, I mean it’s the truth,” she said, not really offended. The fact that she repeatedly wore her jumpers and trousers  until they got wrinkly, causing it to turn unpresentable and drab, was very true.

“Why only buy now?” he asked curiously.

“Oh… I did not buy them, my friend bought them for my birthday. I can barely afford to buy new clothes.”

“Birthday? you never said anything! when is it?”

“Ah… hehehe” she laughed awkwardly. “Next month…”

“And why can’t you afford new clothes? Has Ben given you a raise? you’ve been here for so long, you are subjected to get a raise.” he claimed.

**_DING!_ **

And as if on cue, the elevator doors sounded, indicating that they have arrived on their respective floor. 

“I’m not so sure about it sir… maybe because I’m not really a good worker, and I really don’t have a good performance review.” she said, before Tom can say anything, she got out of the elevator, and headed to her table, which was in another room, inside Ben’s office.

“You’re late…” a stern voice said from behind, as she placed her belonging on her table.

She flinched upon hearing the familiar voice, and turned around to meet the face of her boss.

“Its… I’m still 30 minutes early…” she reasoned weakly.

“What did I say about the rule of being 30 minutes earlier than your boss?” 

“I… I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” she said, and looked down in defeat.

“And one more thing, why did you take an off without my permission?”

“Uhhmmm, Sir, I had Sir Tom’s permission… so I assumed-”

“Who hired you, Ms.Quill?” Ben cut her off quickly.

“You sir…” she said nervously.

“Me? Who pays your salary?”

“You sir…” she said, knowing where this was going.

“And who do you report to Ms.Quill?” he said, as came close, and leaned in, intimidating her with his tall height.

His eyes are beautiful, and in the colour of blue, and his face was handsome, however he was an asshole. Such a waste.

“You sir…” she looked down, and a tear fell on the surface of her glasses.

“Well… I hope now that it’s clear to you, who you should listen to, and by the way, I’m marking that off as absence without permission. Unpaid leave.” he said sternly.

“Wh-what? why? I’m almost done with my task sir, and I work more than my required hours without extra pay…. why can’t I take an off, to rest?” she reasoned, her voice shaky.

“Well…. Ms.Quill, you see, you didn’t have to take extra hours if you were competent enough to do things well.” he retorted. “If not for my parents, you wouldn’t be even here Ms.Quill, especially with your lack of -”

“Ben!” Tom said, as he entered the room. Quickly cutting Ben off with the insult he was about to say. “It’s Monday! and for crying out loud, don’t start the week like this.” he reasoned and then turned to Bethany. “Carry on with your work…” he said, and she quickly obeyed.

The two men then headed inside Ben’s office to discuss other matters, leaving her alone on her cubicle. It was then that she broke down, and cried, as quiet as she could.

                                                         ********** 

“This girlfriend of yours? We’ve never met her! and now you are saying that you want to propose to her?!” Tom said, surprised with his friend’s announcement. “This requires forethought and planning Ben… are you really sure?”

“Yes… I am very sure…” Ben said, as Tom and the others laughed. 

“I can’t believe that my friend is getting married! I pity the woman, whoever she is…” Tom teased.

“I doubt she will even say ‘yes’” Matty added, causing everyone to erupt in loud laughter.

“Hey!” Ben said in protest. 

“Come on Ben, They were jesting…. It’s just that we all thought you love this bachelor lifestyle so much, it was highly impossible that you decide to marry your long-time girlfriend, that we never met. WE, YOUR FRIENDS, never met…” Martin said, rubbing it in his face, bitter that he was the last to know.

“Alright… I’m sorry…” Ben said raising his hand in surrender. “I promise to introduce her after I propose. She’s a busy girl too, a bit of a workaholic…”

“Ah! I see… not a gold digger… that’s a good start” Martin said, as he began to think of questions to ask his friend.

                                                          ********** 

It was not difficult to find her inside the crowded posh bar, that Friday evening. To Ben, she becomes the only woman there is, every time he sees her. He found her seated near the bar, with a martini in hand. 

He smiled to himself, upon seeing her, and made his way where his girlfriend sat. 

“Hello love…” he whispered on her ear, and kissed her temple.

She turned and looked up to meet his gaze, a smile curling on her red lips.

“Hello…” was her soft reply.

His gaze then trailed for countenance from head to toe. Her long hair was combed back, in a sleek way. Statement earrings adorned her ears, and she was wearing a strappy red dress that hugged her voluptuous form well, and a white blazer hung loosely above her shoulders, like a cape.

“You look very beautiful… Ilsa…” Ben said, as he sat down beside his girlfriend, Ilsa, and looked at her adoringly.

“Well… you are handsome…” Ilsa said, as she smoothed the lapel of his blazer.

“How was your week?” Ben asked as he signalled for the bartender.

“Normal… same as usual? But it can be better I suppose. After all, the weekend hasn’t officially come in yet.” she said.

“So how do you plan to make it better?”

“With your help… of course!” she said, with a suggestive look on her face. Ben smiled knowing what she meant.

“Let’s have dinner first, shall we? We need that energy…” he winked which caused her to giggle, and offered his hand for her to take. Afterwards, they walked out of the bar and drove to the restaurant where they made reservations.

                                                           **********

Ben sat up against the bed frame and watched Ilsa’s beautiful sleeping figure. Her lustrous dark hair lay perfectly against the pillows. He then traces her skin, until it reached her face.

A soft sigh emanated from her lips, as she slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him, a soft smile spreading on her lips. 

“Good Morning my love…” Ben said.

“Good Morning… what time is it?” she said, as she yawned and stretched her limbs, the duvet, sliding down against her naked body.

“Early… too early… and besides, it’s the weekend. What are you worried about?” he said, as he whispered in her ears, his voice giving a tickling sensation against her bare skin. “And besides, you promised to stay…” 

“I said, I’ll stay for the night, not the whole day.”

“Come on, it’s the weekend, take a break.” he encouraged, as he lay beside her, and pulled her close.

“And do what?”

“Cuddle?”

“For the whole day?” 

“Well, that’s the first part…” he said, as he leaned in closer, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

What followed was morning sex, shower, and of course more intimacy, and then after that, breakfast.

During breakfast, Ben called for delivery and brought her breakfast in bed. It was then that he decided to do what he had been wanting to do this whole time; Propose. Only that he had been distracted a while back.

“Coffee?” he offered.

“Yes please…” she said gratefully, as he headed outside the room to make coffee.

Ben returned with two cups, one for her, and one for him.

She then was about to drink the cup, until she saw that it was practically empty. Instead of containing black coffee, the cup contained a specially ordered custom made ring with a large princess cut diamond.

It was then that Ilsa realised what Ben was about to do.

“Would you marry me Ilsa?” he asked, as he bent down on one knee, near the bedside where she sat.

She looked at him at first, shocked, then horrified instead of happy. “I….” she said, not really knowing what to say.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. However, she quickly got out of bed, removing his shirt that she was wearing, and quickly got dressed in her original clothing, which was so unexpected. 

“This was not supposed to happen…” she murmured to herself.

“Ilsa…” Ben called her attention, but she ignored him. “Ilsa…” he called again, and this time, she turned to face him.

“Look I’m sorry… If you’re not ready, then we can-”

“Look Ben… you see,It’s not that I’m not ready… I don’t want to marry you.”

“Wait… what?!” his eyes widened in disbelief, he even asked himself if this was the same woman he had made love to last night, and this morning. Her expression changed, so as her demeanour. “I don’t understand…” he said confused.

Her expression then turned sinister, and then she laughed nonstop maniacally as if she had gone mental. Which very much worried him.

“Ilsa… Are you alright?”

“Haha… yes, yes, couldn’t be any better…” she said, her tone surprisingly happy, despite the fact that she just rejected him, which highly disturbed him.

“I don’t understand what’s happening, your rejection, your very disturbing demeanour. What’s wrong Ilsa? have I done something in the past for you to act this way?!” 

“Yes, In fact, you did a lot of things Ben…” she said, as she walked to where the bathroom is, to wash her face and rid it of the waterproof makeup.

“Then tell me what it is, so I could make it up to you?!” 

She chuckled, as she washed her face with soap, and rubbed the makeup off.

He stood behind the bathroom door, watching her wash her face.

“Well?”

“You see Ben, some things, are not easily fixed… and some things are not easily forgiven…” she said, as she reached for the paper towel on the side to wipe her face. She then reached for a hair tie inside her clutch, that sat on top of the sink and tied her hair into a messy bun.

“What do you mean? I really don’t understand what is happening,” he said, confused.

She then made a motion of taking out something which looked like contact lenses from her eyes, and brought out a thick framed glasses from her clutch and turned around to face him.

Ben almost had a heart attack as she turned around and saw her face. Isla’s eyes which were actually brown is now blue, and her face without makeup looked…

“Bethany?!! wait… how… how did this happen?!! How is this even possible…” he said, his tone, turning angry. 

She chuckled, and then laughed. “Easy Ben… I’ve always been angry at you. That I made it my mission to get back at you, no matter what it takes…” she spat bitterly. 

“This isn’t possible… you’re not capable of-”

“That’s where you are wrong Ben! You underestimated me… and I’m somehow glad for that. I’ve observed you for so long… What angers you, what attracts you, what makes you tick and your mood swings, I’ve studied well enough to know almost everything about you. With these, I pretended to be someone else for years, so that I could get close to you, and that wasn’t exactly easy ” she said smugly, and Ben couldn’t be anymore disturb, upon learning this. It was scary how another personality lived inside ‘Ilsa’ or rather ‘Bethany’.

“Wow… and you had to go to all these lengths just to get back at me… ” he said, hurt, was palpable in his expression. He did love ‘Ilsa’, but it seems she was not what he thought she was. “Alright… you win… so what the fuck do you want?” he continued, his expression, turning dark. It was so tempting to just run up to her, and break her neck. However, he was no murderer.

“Ah… you see this isn’t over…”

“Fuck that… You’ve hurt me enough, and you’ve got what you wanted. Let’s get this over and done with, what the fuck do you want?”

“First… I want to resign…”

“I never stopped you…” he chuckled.

“Yes, you did! I want to resign with a recommendation letter, and a good reference.” she demanded.

“Alright, that can be done.”

“Second…”

“A second one?!”

“twenty thousand pounds, for my silence…”

He chuckled. “ For your silence?! for what exactly?”

“There are sex tapes, and the case you purposely lost back then, and the bribe you accepted. As much as I wanted to see you disbarred, I think it’s more beneficial for me to extort money.” 

He threw his head back laughing. “No… you’re not getting anything, i can’t believe that you actually filmed our ‘deed’s, I’m impressed on how vindictive you are but you I’m sure, you wouldn’t want your face exposed on some porn video nor do you have evidence to support your claims of -”

“I have evidence, everything that will definitely get you disbarred. Staying at your office late was absolutely beneficial for me.” she said smugly. “And besides, there is something called video editing… other than that, I’m a nobody, and people hardly recognise me when I’m ‘Ilsa’. But you Ben, are different… what do you think your colleagues and friends will say when they see those videos? What will they think when they see one of London’s most reputable barristers in a sex tape?  Oooh… and what if I twist the story a bit, and tell them that you were videotaping our ‘deed’ the whole time? isn’t that another great reason to disbar you?!” she laughed maniacally, as he clenched his fist.

“You!!” he said, as he charged towards her angrily, wanting to choke the air out of her pretty neck.

“Ooops, you’re not getting any closer…” she warned, as her smile curved into a sinister grin, and quickly pointed a 38 Taurus revolver in his direction, which had held behind her back the whole time.

“Funny… I always had this gun with me… and I always thought of shooting you while watching you sleep or when I see you alone at the office parking lot… But I couldn’t and I don’t know why… perhaps I find it cowardly, perhaps I wanted to see the ‘horror’ in your expression, thinking perhaps that it may give me the satisfaction I crave. Let’s see and find out, shall we?” she said, as she pressed the ‘hammer’, unlocking the trigger.

“Alright!! you fucking win, just put the fucking gun down!” he demanded. “I’ll do whatever you want, but you have to hand every evidence that you have against me!”

“Deal…” she said, still not letting go of the gun. “As much as I want to stay and perhaps torture you, I have some dry cleaning to do, and return these posh clothing to my friend.” she then walked out of the bathroom with the gun, still pointing at him, and when she felt it was already safe, she lowered it, and quickly got out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ll also be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors.
> 
> The part where Ben reprimands Bethany for not reporting to him when she took leave, and the part where she confronted him with unreasonable scolding, are actually real life incidents, experience by me and my previous colleagues, from our previous boss.
> 
> I’ll be doing a sequel to this, another one-shot, but it will be a different title.


End file.
